


Awkward Starts With Aw

by Peter164



Series: Solangelo [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason keeps seeing Nico and Will being cute together, and he's become a fangirl. Nico keeps seeing Percy and Jason being awkward together, and he's become slightly less of a fangirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Starts With Aw

**Author's Note:**

> This is more Jercy than Solangelo, but on well.

"Look at them, Percy!" Jason had taken to sitting with him at meals, no one really said anything because Percy had saved the world twice, and Jason once. "Look at that look. That is the look of true love."

"I don't know what happened to you." He looked at his food, sadly. 

"They happened to me." Jason waved in the direction of the couple. 

"You need help. Yesterday they happened to brush against each other and you almost had a heart attack." Percy waved his fork at the blonde. "I am absolutely terrified for when they have sex. You'll be the first to know right?" 

"That's why it's wonderful." Jason propped his chin up on his hands. 

~*~

"Will, there sitting with each other." Nico tried to whisper. 

"Honestly, when are they going to hook up, if they haven't already?" The son of Apollo asked. 

"I'm just waiting for him to come running into my cabin in the middle of the night and telling me all about how perfect his hair is, or how his eyes look like the sea was implanted in his skull." Nico smiled across the room. 

"Tell me when he does?"

"After Jason, you're next in line for everything." He smiled up at his boyfriend, who grabbed his hand. 

"I'm glad."

~*~

"Percy! They're holding hands now." He almost pushed his friend over trying to get his attention. 

"Jason, you have to calm down." He turned the blonde boy to face him. "Breathe, in and out." He demonstrated and Jason followed suit. 

"Hold on, I'm going to invade you're personal space for a second." Jason reached up to Percy's face and picked an eyelash off his cheek. "Make a wish? Or is that stupid?" 

"No." He closed his eyes and blew the eyelashe from between his friend's fingers. Jason, felt his heart skip a beat. 

~*~

"Just kiss him Jason, I know you want to." Nico watched his two friends intently. 

"What's happening now?"

"Jason just reached up and got an eyelash off of Percy's face." Nico told Will. 

"Damn."

"I know."

~*~*~

Jason had begged Nico to talk with him in Cabin 1. He almost passed out when he had kissed Will goodbye. 

"So, what's up?" The son of Hades sat on Jason's bed. 

"I need help." He laid his head on Nico's lap. "How do you know if you like someone? Like really like them?" 

"Please tell me it's Percy." He played with Jason's hair, before he even said anything, Nico replied, "Call it a lucky guess."

"He's just so-"

"Pretty?" The younger boys asked, "It seems weird calling a guy pretty doesn't it. There isn't really another word to describe it though." 

"Beautiful maybe?" Jason covered his eyes, "Strong, funny, calming, loving, sarcastic, confident, even smart when the need arises, and a gentleman."

"Thats how you know you like someone." Nico leaned back against the wall, "You can come up with more once you get together."

"Do I get with him though? What if he's still hung up on Annabeth? Or what if he pushes me away? Or what if you stops hanging out with me? Or-" 

"Or you ask him to go swimming or something, he says yes, and you end up together." He smiled and took his friend's hands off his face. "You ask him, or I will."

"Really?" He winced. "Today?" 

"Today. The sooner the better."

~*~

He breathed slowly before knocking on the cabin door. 

"Jason?" Percy opened the door, surprised. 

"Hey Perce." He said awkwardly. "So-I was-uhm-maybe-we could do something together sometime."

"Like, together together?" Percy asked nervously. Jason nodded. "Uhm yeah, sure. When were you thinking?" 

"This weekend sometime. We don't even have to leave Camp, we can go hang out at the beach." He shrugged. "To be completely honest, I thought you'd say no."

"Why? I like you Jason." Other boy leaned against the doorframe. "Annabeth and I ended it because I started crushing on you and figured out I was gay."

"Oh." He smiled a little.

~*~

"They're outside on the beach." Nico whispered to Will. 

"What are they doing?" He was reading. 

"Right now just walking and holding hands." He stared out of the window to watch the two. "Jason just tripped on Percy and they both landed in the water."

"Can't see them anymore?" 

"Sadly no." He left the window and snuggled into Will's stomach. 

~*~

"Percy I lost my glasses." Jason whispered in the air bubble surrounding their heads. 

"Don't worry, I caught them after we fell." He smiled. "Great thing about being me, I can keep them dry too."

"Can I have them back? I can't see." Jason felt Percy's hands for his glasses. 

"As long as you keep doing that with your hands." He whispered back and handed him his glasses, keeping a hand on his waist to keep him floating. 

~*~

"So how'd it go?" Nico asked the next day. 

"Awesome actually." Jason grinned. "We talked a lot, and I think I like him even more now."

"I told you."


End file.
